Thermoplastics having high dielectric constant (Dk) and low dissipation factor (Df) could find wide applications in the wireless communication industry, for example in the phase shift in a base station antenna system. To make thermoplastic polymers having high Dk performance, a large volume fraction of dielectric filler such as ceramic fillers should be added into the composition. Normally, these types of inorganic fillers could dramatically decrease the mechanical and processing performance of the plastics—and in particular their ductility. International application WO2017/029564 relates to thermoplastic compositions having high Dk and low Df properties and good mechanical performance. However, it could be quite challenging to further improve the impact performance of the compositions described therein when the composition has a relatively high Dk (normally Dk>3.8).
These and other shortcomings are addressed by aspects of the disclosure.